


Two Birds, One Pool

by Elleth



Category: Polo (Comic by alligatestheartisan)
Genre: Demon Deals, Family Issues, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Marco has two problems. He also has one way to solve them both.
Relationships: Marco & Polo (Polo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Two Birds, One Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



The demon thing was back. Again.

It'd become a nuisance - it'd tracked Marco home from the woods and showed up outside his window in the middle of the night over months.

_**MAR _CO_** _

__

__

Marco thought he was a decent person, but Polo was making him almost as irritated as his jerk of a little brother: Daniel was the kind of person who'd microwave their aquarium fish for fun. His friends were even worse, and as the elder, keeping the peace fell on Marco. 

Daniel and his friends more than deserved the peacekeeping gift Marco finally ordered: A huge inflatable pool. 


End file.
